


Downward Dog

by Trickster398



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, MSBY, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Team Bonding, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster398/pseuds/Trickster398
Summary: Sakusa was the devil and Atsumu was in hell.He was helpless as he watched his prickly teammate sit back, ass framed like a heart in front of him. Atsumu bit back a high pitched whine as he followed the instructor, sitting back on his heels, pressing his forehead into the mat.He was going to die.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188
Collections: SakuAtsu Fics for Midterm Procrastination





	Downward Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the brain rot that haunted me all throughout finals because SakuAstu lives rent-free in my brain.

Atsumu was in hell.

When Meian had originally organized MSBY's monthly team bonding sessions Atsumu had thought it was an excellent idea. What could be better than getting together to do some non-volleyball related activities to connect both on and off the court? 

The idea was simple. Every month one teammate would select an activity and the entire team had to go. No ifs, and, or buts. Furthermore, no one could complain about said teammate’s choice. This worked out pretty well when you had an anti-social outside hitter who snarked at everything. 

The team bonding events had led to some truly incredible memories. 

When it had been Bokuto’s turn, he had taken them all skydiving. Sakusa had looked like he was dying the whole time because he had to be attached to a stranger. While Inunaki teased the shit out of Barnes, who they had then learned was terrified of heights. How no one ended up dead or seriously injured was a miracle to Atsumu. Despite Coach Foster ripping them all a new one for risking injury to themselves, the view was worth it.

Hinata’s turn had been hysterical because he had signed the team up for a Samba class. Coordination may be a requirement for a professional volleyball, but in that class, the team was a clumsy, flat-footed mess. It has started with Hinata wanting to share some of the culture from when he was living in Brazil. But during the class, Tomas was revealed to be tone-deaf and always offbeat. Bokuto had a habit of put too much force behind the motions causing it to be choppy and harsh. The biggest surprise, however, had been Meian, who had picked up the Samba easily, his hip movements leaving the instructor with stars in her eyes.

So overall, the monthly team bonding had been great and Atsumu had come to enjoy them...till now.

Because now, Atsumu was in hell. All thanks to an overly blunt jerk who was responsible for choosing this month's activity.

Honestly, Atsumu wasn’t sure what to expect when it was Sakusa’s turn to choose. He figured something boring like pulling weeds from a garden or cleaning trash off the side of the road. So when Sakusa had reported a Yoga class would be this month’s activity, Atsumu couldn’t help but be surprised. 

When they arrived at the studio for the lesson MSBY had booked, the reason for Sakusa’s choice became a lot clearer. It turned out that the studio Sakusa had picked was one he often attended in his free time. It shocked Atsumu that there was actually a place that met the picky standards of the 1st string player. When Hinata had asked why Sakusa had chosen yoga as his group activity the outside hitter had responded with, “I wanted to do something I’d actually enjoy and would force you, loudmouths, to shut up.” Atsumu had laughed at Sakusa and his response. But now Sakusa was the one laughing. Atsumu could feel it in the calm silence of the room, as the instructor’s voice instructed them into the next pose of the flow.

Sweat dripped down Atsumu’s temple as he pushed his heel’s into the mat, calves screaming as his arms trembled in growing exhaustion. Atsumu was a fool, thinking this class would be easy when Sakusa had first told them. He had thought that it would just be a bunch of breathing with some stretching. He was wrong. Atsumu's body ached as he released the pose, lowering himself slowly to the floor. He lied flat, straightening his arms and before pushing his shoulders back forcing his lower back to curve. 

Atsumu swallowed heavily as he watched Sakusa glide into the new pose in front of him. He couldn't help but stare as Sakusa's neck stretched back effortlessly, a drop of sweat sliding down. Atsumu clenched his eyes shut trying to purge the image of his teammate from his brain, taking shaky breaths as he tried to focus on the stretch in his muscles. 

It worked for a moment, then the instructor called for a new stretch. Forcing Atsumu’s eyes open to follow the movement. He choked. 

Sakusa was the devil and Atsumu was in hell. 

He was helpless as he watched his prickly teammate sit back, ass framed like a heart in front of him. Atsumu bit back a high pitched whine as he followed the instructor, sitting back on his heels, pressing his forehead into the mat. 

He was going to die.

Atsumu tried to take a steadying breath, he truly did, but the image of Sakusa bent over in front of him kept repeating in his mind. He was screwed. He had always known Sakusa was attractive, but Atsumu had never been forced to face it this way before.

“Miya.” Atsumu lifted himself from the bowed position. He sat back on his heels, blinking at Sakusa who was staring down at him from the base of Atsumu’s mat. At Atsumu’s silence, Sakusa raised an eyebrow questioningly, “Were you even listening?” 

Atsumu flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, musta missed it. What’s up Omi-Omi?” 

Sakusa’s brow furrowed, lips pulling into his ever-present frown. He directed Atsumu to sit cross-legged with a straight back “We’re doing group stretching.” 

Atsumu’s eyes flickered to the rest of their teammates around the room in a similar position. They were back to back, reaching behind to the other’s knee and twisting their spin in a stretch. “Ah okay. Looks easy enough,” Atsumu grinned, trying to shake the cursed images from his mind. Even more desperate with Sakusa now in his space, pressing his back to Atsumu’s. His breath hitched when he felt the heat of Sakusa’s hand press into his knee. Atsumu gulped, attempted to keep his traitorous heart still as he tentatively placed his hand on Sakusa’s knee. He tried not to stare in disbelief at the fact he was actually touching his teammate. The same teammate who avoided touch like the plague and glared daggers at anyone who came within 3 feet of him. 

As they twisted in the opposite direction Atsumu couldn’t help but stare at Sakusa’s hand that was on his knee. What would happen if it moved a little further down his thigh, away from his knee. Cursing the thought, Atsumu breathed through the stretch feeling his lower back release as he returned to the neutral position. 

'He could do this' Atsumu thought as they prepared from the next pose. Following the instructor, Atsumu proceeded to extend his hands over his head, biting his lip as he felt Sakusa’s hands wrap around his wrists. Leaning back, he let Sakusa pull him into a backbend as he leaned forward, pulling Atsumu's wrists with him. Atsumu bit back a groan as his spin decompressed, murmuring “Holy Shit” under his breath. He felt Sakusa chuckled underneath him before releasing Atsumu and allowing them to return to the upright position. 

Atsumu's breath hitched as he wrapped his fingers carefully around Sakusa's wrists. Leaning forward, Atsumu pulled Sakusa into the position he’d previously held. He tried to keep his mind straight as he felt Sakusa’s body weight settle on him. It felt good, really good. The moment Sakusa lifted off him, Atsumu couldn't help but miss the weight, wishing the pose could have lasted a moment longer. 

The class was starting to feel strangely intimate as they raised themselves to a knee-standing position. Leaning back, they placed their heads on the other’s right shoulder. Atsumu swallowed as he listened to Sakusa’s quiet pants as they leaned on each other. They were so close. If they turned their heads towards each other ever so slightly. 

Was this what heaven feels like?

The pose ended sooner than Atsumu would have liked as they lifted away from each other. The smell of Sakusa’s bodywash tickles Atsumu's nose as he pulls away. After that, the poses were less than kind. The muscles in Atsumu's body screaming as he was forced to face Sakusa. The bastard's lips were curled in a little smirk as he took in Atsumu’s suffering. When Atsumu nearly collapsed after a particularly demanding pose, he heard Sakusa give out a little laugh. Atsumu glared as he cursed Sakusa out. “Shud up Omi!” The responding cocked eyebrow and growing smirk made Atsumu feel warm, cheeks flushing darker. 

It was nearing the end of class when Atsumu realized. Whatever glimmer of heaven he had seen was a lie and a cruel tease as he was once more yanked into the fiery pits of hell. Atsumu was lying on his back, heels pressed together when Sakusa placed his hands on the setter’s thighs, lightly pushing them into the mat. Atsumu felt like he was going to have an aneurysm as he thought of ice-cold showers, dead puppies, and Osamu.

“You dying Miya?” Sakusa asked, applying more weight, forcing Atsumu’s knees lower.

“I’m-” Atsumu choked “-fine.”

Sakusa only hummed in response as Atsumu wished he were dead. When Atsumu was released from the stretch, he thought he was finally free. Only to feel a sense of dread when he saw Sakusa lie back on the mat, mirroring the pose Atsumu had just held. Right, Omi still needed to stretch. 

Shuffling forward on his knees, Atsumu reached forward, applying light pressure to Sakusa’s thighs and knees. Sakusa frowned, face scrunching up in his classic ‘unhappy’ look as he shot Atsumu a glare. “Go Harder Miya, I need to feel it.” Nevermind, Atsumu was dying as he felt his heartbeat speed up. Giving a stiff nod of his head, Atsumu pressed down firmer, forcing his eyes to the ceiling. Trying to focus on anything but the pale-skinned devil beneath him. 

Finally, the Instructor freed him from the torture asking them to return to their mats and to lie down on their backs for the last pose. Atsumu let out a sigh of relief as he watched Sakusa return to his mat. Taking deep breaths Atsumu tried to feel a sense of composure as his muscles melted into the mat. When the instructor called the class to an end, Atsumu couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh of relief. Finally, he was free from the hellscape that was Sakusa’s group yoga class. 

Atsumu lifted himself from the floor, rolling up the mat he had borrowed before walking to his bag to collect his much-needed water bottle. Popping the stopper with his mouth, Atsumu proceeded to guzzle half the bottle before letting out a loud sigh. Grabbing his towel he began to wipe the sweat from his brow before slipping on his sweater. Atsumu had to admit that despite the hell that the class had been, the syrupy feeling in his muscles was nice. The feeling similar to the feeling he got after a good game. He could kind of understand why Sakusa did this all the time. 

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Atsumu slid the strap of his duffle over his shoulder before turning to face Hinata and Bokuto who were talking excitedly. “So what’s tha plan?” 

“We’re thinking of Onigiri Miya for lunch Tsum-Tsum! Plus Akaashi’s visiting this weekend so I can surprise him with his fav.” Bokuto explained, his smile somehow getting even bigger when he mentioned his old setter. 

Atsumu huffed a laugh, nodding his head “Ya, sounds good,” laughing a little harder at the fist pump Bokuto did in excitement. 

“Sakusa-san, you coming?” Hinata asked from beside Atsumu, looking at the hitter behind him. 

This was a second tradition, however, unlike the first, it was unspoken. This tradition was that of the food variety, after every monthly team bonding those that were available would go out for a meal. Half the time that meal was at Onigiri Miya because Atsumu was an asshole who liked to bug his brother. But Osamu would also give them a corner and let them be as rowdy as they wanted, within a reasonable degree. Another aspect of this tradition was that every time they would ask Sakusa if he wanted to join, and every time Sakusa would say-

“Yes”

Atsumu blinked in shock while Hinata and Bokuto shouted in delight leading the team out the door of the yoga studio and onto the streets of Osaka. Atsumu trailed behind with Sakusa beside him, a classic face mask secured in place. It was oddly comforting to see after the torturous hour of seeing Sakusa maskless, his lips a little too pink and pouty for Atsumu’s taste.

“You’re staring again.” 

Atsumu spluttered, whipping his face forward not realizing he’d been looking at Sakusa longer than normal. “No I wasn’t” Atsumu paused taking in Sakusa words as his face flushed again, “and what tha hell do ya mean ‘again’?!”

Sakusa gave Atsumu an unimpressed look. “So you weren’t staring at my ass during the class?” 

Atsumu’s eyes widened, face burning as he tensed up in indignation “I don’t know what yer talkin’ about Omi-kun. I wasn’t lookin’ at ya, I was lookin’ at the instructor.” Atsumu sided eyed Sakusa as he snorted, deciding he needed to turn the tide. Atsumu decided to poke the bear, like a dumbass, “Who knew ya were so narcissistic Omi-Omi, thinkin’ I was starin’ at ya. That’s hilarious.” 

From what Atsumu could see, Sakusa was unimpressed with Atsumu’s answer, brown cocked in his classic way ‘really?’ way. “So you didn’t let out a high pitched whine at the sight of my ass when I moved to child’s pose in front of you.”

Atsumu choked on air as his face blanched. Oh fuck. Despite his best efforts, Atsumu stuttered when he responded. “I-I don’t know what yer talkin about.”

Sakusa only let out a hum in response as the front door of Onigiri Miya came into view. Atsumu let out a silent prayer of thanks at the sight, thankful that the embarrassing conversation could come to an end. However, Atsumu couldn’t be so lucky.

As Atsumu opened the door to the shop letting Sakusa enter first Sakusa paused for a moment to give Atsumu a look. “When I mentioned needing to go harder I wasn’t only talking about the stretch,” he then proceeded to enter the shop and take a seat with the team at their allocated corner.

Atsumu’s brain rebooted at Sakusa’s word. He was trying to process what had happened when Osamu yelled at him from behind the shop counter. “Oi! Ya scrub stop lettin’ the AC out and close the freakin’ door.” 

Osamu’s words brought Atsumu back, he shook his head quickly as he stepped inside letting the door close behind him. Scowling at his brother, Atsumu flipped him off “Oh fuck off!” He said as he marched over to his team, sliding into the seat across from Sakusa. The hitter had a relatively neutral expression as he watched the rest of their team chat about something Atsumu had missed. However, when Sakusa’s eyes moved to Atsumu they shifted, a sly smirk crinkling in the right’s corner. 

Atsumu couldn’t help but gulp as their eyes met.

He was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @Trickster398. More brain rot is on its way.


End file.
